The invention relates to a method for the control of a paper-processing machine, wherein following the occurrence of at least one error, the error is detected automatically with the aid of at least one detection device, so that the error can be corrected.
Paper-processing machines, for example inserters, gathering machines, or gathering and wire-stitching machines, are comparatively complex machines and include different stations. These machines are operated at high capacities and the stations frequently have separate drives. An inserter, for example, can comprise many feeding stations which respectively function to withdraw one sheet from a stack and which can supply this sheet to a conveying device with pockets.
It is therefore not possible to avoid errors and malfunctions at times, for example if no sheet is withdrawn from a stack which is also referred to as missed withdrawals, or withdrawal errors. If such missed withdrawals occur successively at a feeder operating at full production speed, it is referred to as a series error. The number of missed withdrawals which result in a series error can generally be preset.
An alarm is triggered in the event that a series error occurs and the machine is then stopped in a controlled manner. A sensor for missing sheets is used to detect the missed withdrawals. The sensor may be arranged in front of the withdrawing device as seen in withdrawing direction. Once the machine is stopped, the plant operator must inspect the feeder causing the problem. The sheets that may be responsible for the interference are removed manually and new adjustments may be required, whereupon the machine must be restarted.
The complete shutdown of the paper-processing machine and/or the feeder results in numerous incomplete as well as unusable products which must be transferred out or completed during the further course of the processing. The necessary correction of these errors requires time and causes an essential reduction in the net output of a machine. In addition, the resumption of production is a very critical process which can frequently result in further interruptions. Machines in where errors can occur, in particular series errors that require a machine stop, can include trimmers, cross-stackers, bundle delivery machines, transport devices or other paper-processing machines.